Hello! I'm the Doctor! (or: What Happened at Geekcon)
by delia-of-earth
Summary: Rose Tyler is an English exchange student in America with Jack Harkness as her only friend. She might also be the teeniest bit obsessed with a vlogger who calls himself The Doctor... Of course, no one actually ever ends up with their idol - or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I'm sorry! **

**I don't own anything**

"Hello! The Doctor here! Today's vid-"

Rose Tyler frantically closed her computer as her teacher walked into the classroom. He shot her a glare that clearly said she should know better then to be watching youtube vids in class. Jack, Rose's best friend and fellow 'Doctor' fan grinned at Rose with a knowing look. Rose sighed and settled in for a long lecture. Her mind went back to the face grinning at her through the computer screen. The Doctor – her favorite channel on youtube, was a strangely charismatic teenager making vids of his life and adventures. Jack had been the one to show her the vids originally but it only took a couple of weeks to get her hooked. He had this way of talking which made her feel inspired to go out, have an adventure, live a life. Not to mention his gorgeous hair… Plus, it was nice to have a friendly British face to come home to after having been in America for 4 months on a bloody foreign exchange program that her mum had somehow convinced her was a good idea.

After Jimmy Stone, Rose had been a wreck and Jackie – for some ridiculous reason unknown to Rose – had decided that an exchange program in _Florida _of all places was a good idea. 4 months passed and still her only friend was Jack. Jack was the class flirt and jock. Other then him her best friend was a face on a computer monitor.

Jack found her as they left class, his pace falling in to sync with hers.

"So, Rosie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" he began.

"Jack, I've told you a billion times I'm not double dating with you and Ianto!"

"What I was going to say was I happened to come upon an extra ticket to Geekcon in Miami..."

Rose turned to her friend, her eyes widened

"Jack. You don't mean-"

"Yessir! I, Jack Harkness, have the chance of a lifetime to make the elusive Doctor fall in love with our Rosie – and then you can double date with Ianto and I."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet him!" Rose squealed.

"It's the weekend after next and we're driving there - Ianto has no interest"

Rose threw her head back and laughed. It was going to happen. She was going to meet the Doctor. _The _Doctor! It was a good day.

-xOx-

The days chugged slowly on, each one slower then the last as Rose anticipation grew and grew. She was so annoyed with the rest of the world's lack of enthusiasm. She kept bringing it up in conversation, hoping for people to act a little jealous - he wasn't _so _unheard of in the States - but only got a few vague smiles and "maybe I've heard of him..."s. At least there had been the thrill when he mentioned it in one of his videos.

_I'm also super excited to announce that I'll be at this year's Geekcon in Miami, Florida. __So any of you in the area, there's still time left to get passes!_

(Rose had called up Jack immediately to tell him that The Doctor had practically mentioned _them _in his videos)

Rose's host family really hadn't understood what all the fuss was about, but gave her permission to go. They liked Jack - well, everyone liked Jack - even though Rose thought that they might have been mislead to believe Jack was her boyfriend. Still, she didn't tell them otherwise. Better to let them think that she was with her loving and protective boyfriend rather then a bunch of screaming loons (her included).

Friday night found Rose Tyler sitting on the floor of her (borrowed) bedroom amidst a pile of clothes, frantically shoving things into her hot pink suitcase. Jack's tinny voice came through the speakerphone.

"Rose it says here on this website to pack bottled water and sweatshirts-"

"Jumpers!"

"Fine, jumpers then. But bring them, apparently it can get cold in these convention centers."

"Ok Jack, I've got it. 5AM tomorrow then?"

"Talk to you then I guess."

"Night Jack!"

"Night, Rosie"

Rose surveyed her room and then shoved a nice dress into her bag. You never know, and it's always best to be prepared.

-xOx-

Five in the morning didn't seem like such a good idea as Rose woke up, bleary-eyed and groggy. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. After a shower and about 3 cups of coffee, she heard Jack's ancient car in the drive. Grabbing her bag, she ran out to meet him. Jack was far to energetic for this time of day, and as she approached he called "Into time!"

"And space!" Called back Rose (it was the way that The Doctor always ended his videos)

She threw her bags into the boot of the car and popped in next to Jack.

"Alright, now lets get going!" She shot him her tongue-in-tooth grin.

"Onward!" Shouted Jack, and off they went.

**(a/n Geekcon is not a real thing - I wanted to make up a con so that I wouldn't have any conflicting info. also, sorry if rose is a bit ooc - I'm not really used to writing her)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, short chapter! I'm sorry :(**

The drive to Miami from where they were in Gainesville took a little over 2 hours, and was depressingly boring the whole way. At first Rose tried to get some sleep but she never had been very good at sleeping in cars so she went online to check the con's website. To her surprise, when she turned on her phone there was a notification, saying 'one new video: The Doctor". She tapped on the link and waited impatiently for the video to load.

"Hey Jack! I think he's got a new vid out." Rose nudged at Jack and he glanced over to see what she was talking about.

"Really? But he only posts on Thursdays... maybe it's a special con thing?"

"Could be. Just give us a sec, it's loading"

The video jumped to life and all of a sudden the Doctor's smiling face was chattering at her from the phone screen.

_Hello everyone! It's the Doctor! I know what you're thinking - why is this abnormally handsome bloke on my computer screen 5 days early? Well it's definitely not even a little bit because I was bored in the airport last night, well maybe a little bit but I also wanted to give some information on Geekcon!_

"That's us!" Rose squealed

_Those of you who haven't heard, I will be attending Geekcon in Miami this year but that's not all! Oh no! There's someone else coming with me!_

Rose looked at Jack, her confusion mirrored in his face. A blonde beautiful blonde woman walked into the frame and smiled sweetly at the camera. Jack let out a low whistle.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this lovely young lady is Reinette and she'll be joining me at Geekcon! Alright that's all for today - remember, into time! _

Reinette giggled and said "_and space!"_

Rose turned her phone off with a click. "So Reinette then" She tried not to feel disappointed, I mean it wasn't like she was _actually _going to get with the Doctor.

"I don't blame him for wanting some of that!" Laughed Jack

Rose smiled at him halfheartedly. They didn't talk again for the rest of the car ride.

-oXo-

It was 8 am when they pulled into the driveway at the dingy motel they would be staying at during the con.

"Sorry Rosie, it's the best I could do on our budget"

"S'okay. Do we have separate rooms?"

"Nope, just the one"

"Jack Harkness, what would your boyfriend say?" To Rose's surprise, Jack didn't have a witty response to that, he only mumbled something that sounded like "not a couple."

They hauled their suitcases into the lobby, which looked surprisingly un-sketchy given the rest of the motel. Jack went over to retrieve their keys from the man at the desk and Rose wandered around the lobby a bit, not really looking at anything in particular. She was just about to go ask Jack what was taking him so long when she felt something collide with her from behind. She turned around, all prepared to tell some idiot off for running in the lobby and fell short. There, right before her, in the flesh, was the Doctor.

He shot her a smile and said "sorry 'bout that, I never do know when to slow down" and then sprinted off again. Rose was left standing there with her mouth agape.

Jack walked over, keys in hand, saying, "who was that guy?"

"Um... I think he was the Doctor"

"What?!" Jack yelled

Rose gave him a weak smile and grabbed her bag "C'mon, lets go to the room"

Jack followed her, with a confused look on his face.

"Rose? Rosie! Wait up! But you met the Doctor? What was he like? What did he say? Rosie wait up!"

She turned to Jack "I dunno! It was sort of surreal. He was a bit rude actually"

"Ah well. I guess he couldn't be perfect"

They had reached the motel room and Rose turned the key in the lock. "Alright, Jack, let's do this."

**Reviews:**

**Artis: "Soooo Good! Please update. Oh and don't worry about Rose as you write more she'll sound less OOC." Thanks dear! Yeah, I think I just need practice**

**Kything To Write: "Ooh, I'm intrigued! By intrigued I mean I haven't seen a DW fic that caught me this quickly in a long time. I wish I had the time to write an in-depth review, because this idea so deserves it, but for now I'll just be nitpicky and say that there's one typo I noticed: the paragraph starting 'Rose's host family...', the word 'mislead' should've been 'misled'. Other than that, this is an absolutely brilliant start! I could go on for ages, but my favourite bit was that the Doctor's catchphrase is 'Into time and space!' In short, absolutely amazing work. I can't wait to see the Doctor himself! Best of luck :)" Oh wow thank you so much sweetie! And thanks for catching that typo ;) hopefully you like this chapter too!**

**carifoo2001: ":D I love this idea." :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank all of you so much for your reviews! I'll write responses to all of them next chapter, it's just 1 am here and I need sleep!**

Rose paused outside of the convention hall. This was it. This was the moment. She took a deep breath and entered the imposing building. Immediately she was swept up in the chaos of the event, and it was a whirlwind of getting lanyards and signing up for events and looking for maps so that she almost didn't get a place at the Doctor's panel. She just barely made it through the doors, dragging Jack behind her. The only seats left were close to the back, so they wren't able to see or hear the panel very well. It was kind of boring at first, the routine questions that he had answered billions of times in previous videos.

"So Doctor, how did you decide to start vlogging?"

"He got a camera for his 12th birthday and couldn't put it down ever again" grumbled Rose.

"I got a camera for my 12th birthday and couldn't ever put it down ever again!" Said the Doctor.

"See? What'd I tell you? Gosh this this panelist is dull as bricks" Rose complained to Jack.

The panelist (Sara Jane something-or-other) seemed to notice the audience's disinterest, however. She turned to the Doctor with a bit of a smirk and said, "so Doctor"

"Sarah Jane" he replied quizzically

"You released a surprise video yesterday I hear," the audience cheered "care to explain to us a little bit of who this Rienette is?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth like a fish while the crowd screamed, not giving him a chance to speak. "Well she's, er, she's a very talented youtuber who I've had the pleasure to work with."

"I don't think that's quite the response they wanted," said Sarah Jane, smiling at the audience.

"Why, what did they want to hear?" Asked the Doctor, looking innocently at the sea of faces before him.

Sarah Jane laughed and moved on. "So! Any plans for upcoming projects?"

-oXo-

Rose was gathering up her stuff and starting to follow the pack toward the door when she realized that she had lost her earring sometime during the panel. "Shit" she mumbled, and started looking under seats and around the general area of her chair for it. Suddenly, she felt a tap of her shoulder and turned around. Kneeling in front of her was the Doctor, holding her earring. "This yours?" he asked.

"Yes, and now I think I'll go" replied Rose, curtly

"Hey! No need to be grumpy! What did I ever do to you? You were the one coming to MY panel!" said the Doctor, offended

"For all you know I was coming to see Sarah Jane. And if you must know, you ran into me this morning without even a proper apology!"

"Oh that was _you! _Ah, I'm sorry that was rude! Is that who I am now? Rude and not ginger?"

"What?" Asked Rose, more then a little confused.

"Well I have a brother who's best friend is ginger and she said I couldn't pull it off so I said, well I said I bet I could and I'd be an awesome ginge but she thinks I can't handle it so now I have to prove her wrong"

"What, so you're going to dye you hair?" Giggled Rose

"Why? Don't you think I could pull it off? A little Charlie Weasley?"

"More Ron"

The Doctor winked, "Well Ron's not so bad he ended up with Hermione in the end"

"Fine, Ron from the first movie" teased Rose

"Oy! Now who's rude! I do not look like an 11 year old!"

"Says who?"

The Doctor didn't have an answer for that, so he offer her a hand up and presented her with her earring.

"For the lovely... er..."

"See? Ya don't even know my name!"

"Hey! That's not entirely my fault! You never told me!"

"Well it's Rose Tyler"

"And I'm the Doctor, obviously"

"A bit conceited, are we?"

"What? It's my name!"

"No but really - Doctor Who?"

"Exactly" The Doctor shot her a smug smile. "C'mon, I want your help with something"

"What? Wait, where are we going?"

The Doctor just grinned at her "run!"

And with that he was grabbing her hand and sprinting across the deserted panel room and through a maze of back hallways with her stumbling behind, until he reached a nondescript white door with an expo board nailed to it. The expo board had 'The Doctor - Youtube' scrawled on it, and the Doctor pushed it open to reveal what may have been the messiest room that Rose had ever seen - and that was saying something. There was a coatrack sort of thing in the center which was a coral color, and next to it was a table cluttered with cords, a laptop, sim cards, and every other sort of video recording things there were. An old leather jacket was tossed in the corner, and a longer trench coat looking thing was thrown over the probably-coatrack. The Doctor swept in and darted around the equipment, making sure everything was in check while Rose looked around the room. "Welcome," The Doctor finally said with a flourish, "To the TARDIS!"

**Didja like it? We finally got a taste of the Doctor! **

**Your reviews are what keep me writing, so keep 'em coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, your reviews have been the best things ever. Thank you so, so much**

**It seems that the only time I can ever write it after midnight. Shit. We have a bit of Reinette POV which I hope you like!**

Rose looked around in awe of the hectic room.

"So this is your..."

"Studio! For the next two weeks at least, well now only the next 13 days, well that's basically two weeks, sorry for the, um, mess"

"Nah it's ok. So this is it, then? This is where the magic happens?"

"Yup! Right here, in this very spot"

"You think you're so impressive"

"I am so impressive!"

Rose just grinned at him, and went to lean against the central coat rack that she had now determined was a column with weird bits sticking out. The Doctor walked over and smiled, a huge, can't-help-yourself smile.

"I'm glad that I met you, Rose" He was leaning closer to her, and she felt her breath catch as his hand brushed hers

"Yeah? Well I didn't much like the running into me part" Closer, their faces were inches apart

"Fair enough" noses brushing, their mouthes angling to fit together. She could taste his breath, oddly enough tasting like bananas, and her eyes flickered between his. His pupils were dilated and his mouth slightly parted, and the seconds seemed to stretch longer in anticipation. He almost closed the gap between their two mouths when-

-the door to the TARDIS banged open and Reinette strutted in. Rose and the Doctor jumped apart, Rose blushing profusely. Reinette was even more stunning in person, tall and clearly naturally blond, she walked with a commanding air. Reinette stopped abruptly when she saw Rose and looked at the Doctor. "Sorry" she said in a tone that was not sorry at all, "didn't know you had... company"

"No! Er, well, yes but no, I mean this is Rose, she's just..." The Doctor stammered awkwardly

"I was just leaving" Rose said. She gave Reinette a fake smile, and didn't look back at the Doctor as she walked out the door. How could she be so _stupid? _She was just a stupid ape, following a great god around and pretending that he actually gave a shit about her! Of course he was with Reinette! When she was gorgeous and smart and fairly well known, like him! Had she been imagining it all? Had she made up the connection that she thought there was between the two of them? She had probably scared him off anyhow.

She was so embarrassed. Completely and utterly mortified. She slipped into the hotel room, and saw Jack lying on the couch. He looked up when she walked in, but wisely said nothing when he saw her face. Rose grabbed her bags and dumped them on the bed, before lying down with her headphones in and arranging herself in her best 'stay away if you know what's good for you' position.

-oXo-

The Doctor stood awkwardly in the TARDIS, not quite sure what to do with his limbs. He settled for crossing his arms, then reevaluated and let them hang limply by his sides. Reinette, however, didn't seem to notice anything different about his and swept up to him in her usual manner.

"Now, you have the discussion with David Karp tomorrow, you should be fine but make sure to do a bit of meet-and-greet with fans to get your image out." She said, and looked up at him when he didn't respond.

She looked him in the eyes and very deliberately, as if she were testing him, kissed him. After a moment, he responded, but not in his usual love filled way. The movements of his lips beneath hers felt mechanical, and she saw no passion in his eyes. She grabbed the of his head, desperate to see something of the way he had looked at her just yesterday, and his eyes flickered with the passion that she missed. Encouraged, she mover her mouth along his jawline, and he gasped. She took that as a sign that he was better, but almost immediately he pulled away.

"Not now, Reinette, please" He said, annoyed.

She just looked at him and nodded. They had been going out for about 2 weeks now, and she genuinely cared about him, but she had sensed from the very beginning that his passion was driven as much, if not more, out of loneliness, as it was out of love. She noted that he had seemed happier with that Rose girl, and knew that she had to let him go. If she didn't dump him, then he would be much to good of a man to dump her. She took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I think we should talk"

**also, in a separate chapter that I'll put up tomorrow, I have the responses to your reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god guys... oh god... I am so sorry. Like, you don't even know how sorry. I am THIS sorry (I was stretching my arms super far)**

Rose smoothed her pink ruffled dress and shook her head. Her favorite youtuber might have turned out to be an arse, but that wasn't going to stop her from having a good time tonight.

After she had come home fuming to Jack, he had insisted that they go to the pub down the street - not much of a party scene, but sneaking in anywhere is thrilling to two under-18s.

Jack swaggered into the room and smiled at Rose.

"Aw Rosie you look wonderful!"

"Ta Jack, I just don't know if I want to do the whole social thing today..."

"C'mon everyone there will be from the con! Our people!"

"Yeah but it's just- well ok, if I have to."

"You do! Now lets get going!" Jack pulled Rose out the door.

-oXo-

The Doctor was sitting at his messy desk contemplating his computer screen. The screensaver, a little robot dog, was bouncing around the sides of the monitor. He counted how many times it hit one of the sides. 12, 13, 14... He rubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up on end.

"Honestly, Doctor! You look like someone's dying. Now, thats no way to look at a convention is it?"

A tall ginger girl had just walked in, dragging behind her a blustering boy in a vest.

"S-Sorry, Doctor, it's just we saw Reinette leave and..." The boy apologized

"No, no need to be sorry Rory. Do you know where Eleven is?" The Doctor asked, avoiding the ginger's question.

"He's off with River, now c'mon Doctor it's a convention! We should be partying, kissing strangers, getting tattoos we regret!" The ginger said

"Amy, I'm not exactly in a partying mood"

Amy nodded, and then grabbed a small metal object with a blue end. "I'm hiding your sonic down at the pub. If you want it, come find it, raggedy man"

"No! Amy! I love my sonic screwdriver!"

The Doctor spluttered after Amy, and then turned to Rory, who shrugged and went after his girlfriend. With a sigh, The Doctor followed them.

-oXo-

Rose sat by herself on a sticky bar stool, absentmindedly circling her finger in a little puddle of condensation from the beer she had reluctantly bought. She watched Jack flirt his way through all the single (and not so single) people in the room, and sighed. She had never been like this before, she always enjoyed pub nights but something had shifted... no, she knew what it was. It was the Doctor. Because she saw him every week in his videos, she thought she knew him. She knew his favorite food, and his parents names, and who his best friend was but she didn't really know _him_. That much had been made very clear to her earlier. The Doctor she thought she knew would never have led a girl on when he was already in a relationship, but that's the internet for you. No matter how much you think you know someone...

The Doctor hovered to the edge of the people dancing, and watched Rory get angry a young man who had tried to flirt with Amy. Amy was laughing, of course, and hanging off of Rory's every word - really, the man had nothing to be afraid of. Where had he messed up so badly... had it been a mistake to ask Reinette out in the first place? No, surely that was for the best, she was kind and beautiful but... well, but Rose. He had no idea why Rose attracted him the way she did, which was all kinds of frustrating for the Doctor, he was used to understanding things. He was supposed to be the clever one! Even now, he could of sworn he could see her at the bar. Sitting there idly - wait. No. It couldn't really be her, could it? He hesitatingly stepped forward, only to have his path blocked by the man who had been talking to Rory.

"No, I wouldn't dare if I were you." Said the man

"Um, who?"

"Jack Harness, and under no circumstances should you approach Rose."

"Listen, Jack, I just want to talk to her is all"

"I wouldn't-"

"Just _talk"_

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you"

The Doctor proceeded, heading towards the blonde.

"Rose? Erm, could I talk to you?"

Rose heard the voice and turned around in shock. There he was, in the flesh.

"Doctor? Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here with my friends, see there they are, and I saw you and I wanted to explain"

"You really don't need to explain anything"

"But I do! Rose, you have to understand Reinette she didnt-"

"Mean anything to you? Yeah, how many times d'ya think I've heard that one?"

"But she didn't! Rose, I was lonely and I needed companionship and she was just so kind. And understanding. But Rose, no one has made me feel like..."

"Like what, Doctor?"

"Does it need saying?"

"Well, seeing as you tried to come on to me while you were going out with Reinette, yeah I'd say it does!"

"Rose, please, just please forgive me"

"I don't know if I can"

"Please, Rose, it's over, me and Reinette, we're over"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I said 'ok' but please don't make me say it again or we'll sound like that John Green book that made me cry"

The Doctor ginned and gave Rose a hug.

"Ok!" He said cheekily. She shoved him. He took her hand, "now, Rose, what say you and I get out of this nasty pub?" She nodded. "Well then. RUN!"


End file.
